The present invention relates to the field of tool workstations, and more particularly, to a high weight capacity modular workstation and method of making the same.
Portable tool chests are known in the art (e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,549,377 and 5 4,938,548). However, there is a need for a heavy-duty, large capacity, workstation that can handle the weight of large storage loads. Conventional welded cabinet constructions at widths exceeding 60 inches have failed to support such large storage loads. Additionally, due to manufacturing cost of these workstations, it is desirable to have a workstation that is easily configurable to different sizes and drawer arrangements to meet unique user requirements. Such a workstation provides flexible storage options not available from known workstations.
Accordingly, the present invention provides many advantages over known workstations. The present invention:
1.) has a modular design allowing for the construction of different size units; PA1 2.) is designed for high weight capacity storage (overall and in the individual drawers); PA1 3.) is designed for large capacity storage (in excess of 13,000 square inches); PA1 4.) is adaptable for custom drawer configurations; PA1 5.) is designed so that once assembled the unit exhibits the appearance of a single piece construction; and PA1 6.) is adapted with a keyless entry feature. PA1 a first module element having a plurality of grooves, a back panel, a side panel portion, and a base; a second module element having a plurality of grooves corresponding to the grooves of the first module element, a back panel, a side panel portion, and a base; a plurality of rails inserted into the plurality of grooves of the first and second module elements; a top panel secured to the back panels and side panel portions of the first and second module elements; at least one upright attached to a base portion formed by the connected first and second module elements; a plurality of drawers; and means for holding the plurality of drawers attached in predetermined positions on the upright and side panel portions of the first and second module elements. Where uprights may be removed and added in predetermined slots for creating alternative drawer arrangements.
The present invention is preferably comprised of:
In addition to the features mentioned above, objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent upon a reading of the following description.